


Winter Wonderland

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: "Is this going to be one of those times where wetryand have a relaxing day but trouble finds us anyway?"





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightrider101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider101/gifts).

The Doctor laughed as the TARDIS landed at its destination. "Yes! Earth Colony 616Z72! Otherwise known as Winter Wonderland!" He darted under the console briefly and popped back up wearing a long, multi-colored scarf, gloves, and a beanie hat that covered his ears. "Are you ready or not?"

Jack stared back blankly at the Doctor. "Are you okay, Doc?"

He smiled brightly as he dashed away to a nearby closet. "Never been better." He pulled out a sled. "Come on, come on. Get ready!"

Jack shook his head in puzzlement but slipped on an aviator jacket, pair of gloves and ear muffs. "Is this going to be one of those times where we _try_ and have a relaxing day but trouble finds us anyway?"

"I hope so!" The Doctor pulled Jack by the hand and ran out into the winter world. 

Jack's eyes went as wide as saucers. The entire planet was covered in pure white snow. All around there were laughing children going doing hills on sleds, and adults recapturing their youth by building snowmen (or whatever the equivalent of men is on their planet). He exhaled saw his own breath in the air and smiled. Jack turned to see that the Doctor was busy catching snowflakes on his tongue.

"They taste like January snowflakes." The Doctor grinned. 

Jack stared momentarily at the snowflakes. "What's different about January snowflakes? What about December snowflakes?"

The Doctor shook his head as if he were disappointed in his lover. "December snowflakes aren't…." he gestures with his hands, "ripe yet."

Jack stuck out his tongue briefly until he felt a snowflake land. He analyzed the taste. "This needs sugar."

The Doctor looked as though he was about to begin on one of his long-winded rants, but abruptly pointed in a completely different direction. "Oh look at that!" But he didn't give Jack a chance to look because he dragged him away in an instant. 

As the Doctor tugged him along, Jack took notice of all the alien races that was resided on Winter Wonderland. There were Cat People, Judoon, Menoptra and more. And all the races were acting in harmony. This place was absolutely phenomenal. 

"Why is no one fighting?" Jack asked, amazed.

"There's a kind of spell over this colony. There's an airborne virus that makes everyone instantly merry and civil. Even the greatest of enemies will take a sleigh ride together."

They finally came to a halt. "Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled and pushed him into the snow, and followed suit. 

Jack spluttered and gives his lover a dirty look. But he soon began to laugh at the sight of the Doctor. "What are you doing?"

"Making a snow angel." He replied enthusiastically. "We've just joined the event to break the Galaxy's record of the most people in one place making snow angels at once. Come on!"

He shrugged and joined in. "There's not going to be any trouble today is there?"

"Nope," the Doctor popped the p, "Probably not today."


End file.
